


getting use to the newcomers

by waddupbabeyy



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Ethan Nestor Egos, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, Mark Fischbach Egos, No beta reader, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, rated teen and up for swearing, we're not fancy enough for that here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddupbabeyy/pseuds/waddupbabeyy
Summary: A bunch of one shots that sort of(?) follow a timeline about the Ipliers and GamePlays getting use to the two new egos, Unus and Annus, and the others that seem to come along with them.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Only Found Family :)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	getting use to the newcomers

Mark Fischbach is a man with many talents. One of those talents being, coming up with more egos then anyone knew what to do with. He's a complex man, you can't blame him! But, Dark really does try.

It's not that Dark doesn't like the others- he doesn't, but that's not the point. It's just that Mark's egos _always_ have some sort of quirk to them. Some fun little trait that made them a beacon of chaos and disarray. Well, when you put all these egos in one house, things can get a little... messy, to say the least. So, if Dark couldn't blame Mark for having so many egos, Mark couldn't blame Dark for being a little skeptical when the newcomer arrived.

\---

It was a normal day in the Iplier home. Everyone was off doing their own thing, allowing Dark the third level of the building to himself.. Or so he thought. But as he rounded a corner, doing his usual pacing and plotting, he noticed a hallway. One that had not been there previously. The hallway led straight down, to a door painted white. Simple enough, but that's what threw Dark off. It was so.. plain. It didn't fit in with the rest of the house, that was covered in different textured carpets and furniture of deep reds or purples. This definitely was not the work of any of the others, they wouldn't be able to create _anything_ so bland.

As if the hallway was reading Dark's mind, it started changing. Gold glowed along the rim of the walls and door, and a red carpet- one that matched the rest of the hallways- rolled out on the ground. That's when it dawned on him.

This was the room to another ego. A _new_ ego. Someone _else_ to annoy Dark and be a disruption to all his plans of taking complete control of Mark. Greeeaaat.

He wanted to tear the place to bits then and there but, alas, curiosity got the best of him. He wanted to meet this newcomer. See what kind of threat they may hold against Dark. What is their motives? Their weaknesses? And how can Dark use this against them?

Smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles in his suit, Dark walked down the hall, knocking on the door. There was muted footsteps on the other side, getting closer, closer, and then-

"Hello," a warm smile greeted him The newcomer wore an all white suit and had his hair just about shoulder length. He would have looked exactly like Mark if not for his eyes being completely white. "How can I help you this fine day?"

 _The fuck?_ "How about you start by telling me your name?" Dark didn't bother trying to conceal the way his voice echoed different octaves, rumbling in the walls, but it seemed the other was unbothered by his demeanor.

"Of course, where are my manners?" He laughed lightly, "I am Annus. And you are?"

"Dark." He was thrown off a bit by Annuses relaxed aura. It was definitely a change from all the other Ipliers. "Do you mind if I.. come have a look in your room?"

"Not at all. Please, make yourself comfortable." Annus stepped aside, "you'll have to excuse the decor. I haven't had time to change anything since I arrived..." He paused, "it's amazing, isn't it? The way we waist time on these things, doing nothing?"

Dark quirked an eyebrow, "I suppose."

Looking around the room, there was an overwhelming theme going on. The curtains were drawn, allowing sunlight to pour through the windows. There was a white dresser, a white bed with white covers and pillows, and white bookshelf. All the books, however, were a striking black, and so was the rug that lined the floor. There was also an abundance of clocks, hourglasses, and timers. The only other color in the room besides black and white- the only other decoration that didn't have to do with time- were a few green, leafy plants in hanging pots on the wall.

This guy... was not like the others.

"Tell me," Dark looked over at the other ego, "do you often obsess over the wasting of time?"

Annus looked out into the window. "One that does not understand the waning of life is one who cannot live that life to the fullest."

 _Damn, calm down, edgelord._ Dark tried to change the conversation, "have you met anyone else?"

"No, no one here. Although, there is another I know- my friend. We come from the same place, and we will return to the same place when our time is over. If I'm not mistaken, he should be arriving here shortly."

"Ah, I see." Dark honestly didn't know how to feel about Annus. On one hand, he was kind of obnoxious with all the talk of time and returning to places and- _blah, blah, blah_ \- but, on the other hand, he could be worse. He could have been like Anti.

"Well," Dark continued, "I hope everyone is welcoming when you do meet them. I would hate for you to feel like your time here is... wasting away," he chuckled, flickering blue and red. Still, Annus was unbothered and that annoyed Dark more then he cared to admit.

But... maybe Dark could live with this Annus character. He was a nice change of pace from the rest of the egos, being more calm and collected. Perhaps his arrival would start a new era in the Iplier house of order and control. Dark could definitely deal with some peace and quiet every now and then.

Before their conversation could continue, the room started rumbling and they could feel it shifting around. They grabbed onto the furniture to avoid falling over. Annus grinned widely, "he's here."

"Your friend?"

There was the sound of a door open and close, then footsteps running, and then the door slammed open, revealing a man with completely black eyes, dressed in a dark suit, and welding a dangerously sharp scythe. He grinned devilishly, "what's up, bitchass?"

Maybe Dark spoke too soon about the peace and quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE ANYONE SAYS ANYTHING ABOUT UNUS OR ANNUS BEING OOC, I'm writing them as accurately as I can while still giving myself the creative freedom to incorporate my own aspects of how I see them into their characters. (Same goes for the other egos.) You don't have to read if you don't like it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
